


Desires

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-09
Updated: 2003-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Cho, Marietta's a jealous woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/) challenge "selfish".

Marietta hated seeing Cho and Cedric together. She hated seeing them, up at the high table together, when she was forced to sit alone and glum. No-one went near her, so she was free to watch Cho and Cedric, and dream of all the different ways she could kill him. Cho wouldn't have approved. But Cho didn't know. Cho didn't know anything.

When she saw the body being carried from the maze, her first thought was of immense satisfaction that she would have Cho to herself now. Then she saw the look on Cho's face, and felt nothing but shame.


End file.
